Haruna's Secret Valentine
'Haruna’s Secret Valentine '''is the 16th episode of Season 27. Summary Miles, Loretta, MERC, and Blodger believe that Haruna and Mirandos are perfect for each other, and they try to make their date with each other a perfect day, but not when Gadfly Garnet is on the loose again! Plot The episode begins at Galactic School where Mirandos and Loretta are studying together. From the distance, Haruna peeks at the girls. Miles, Blodger, and MERC notices him eyeing Mirandos and Haruna admits that he has a huge crush on Mirandos, but is too shy to admit it to her. Miles encourages him to ask Mirandos out to the zoo to see the new panther exhibit. Haruna begins to walk over to her as Mirandos hides her face behind a book, but panics at the last minute and runs back to his best friend. Miles smiles and assures his friend that he, Blodger, and MERC would be happy to help. After studying, Loretta and Mirandos were walking to the Magical Cafe for some after school sweets to eat together, but Loretta could see that Mirandos' face looked kinda of light pink as she asked her what was wrong. Mirandos sighs and says that all she could think about is Haruna as Loretta smirked and knew why Mirandos was thinking about Haruna, which made her blush even more. With another sigh, Mirandos admits that she has a bit of a crush on Haruna after becoming part of Mission Force One, but is too shy to confess her feelings towards him. As the girls were talking, Mirandos accidentally bumps into Haruna and she drops her schoolbooks from her hands. Haruna and Mirandos bend down to pick up the books, only when their fingers touched, they stared at each other and their cheeks reddened as Haruna nervously hands Mirandos her her Fairy-ology textbook, turns and grabs Miles’ hand, and runs off while Blodger and MERC followed, leaving the girls behind. Back at the Zenith, Haruna was pacing back and forth in his, Miles, and Blodger’s room and he looked anxious as Miles tried to calm him down. As he stopped pacing, Haruna felt shakened and embarrassed about what he did when he bumped into Mirandos and starts to question on how he’ll make things up to her. Then Miles suggests that taking Mirandos to a trip to the zoo would be nice, but Haruna wasn’t sure that that would work as Blodger assures him that it’ll be perfect, which made him smile a bit. However, Haruna was still not sure as he asked his friends if it’ll work. Miles puts an arm around his friend and tells him to trust them and that it’ll work out well, but first, they’re gonna need some earpieces and a microphone. The scene transitions to the zoo where Haruna is sitting at a bench under a shady tree and testing to see if the earpiece in his ear works. He talked into the microphone just to hear Miles shout loudly into his microphone and almost bust Haruna’s eardrum out as Miles apologized to him and says that he’s just testing to see if the earpiece and the microphone work. After Haruna recovered, he tells Miles in a worried tone that he doesn’t think he can do this. Miles replies to Haruna to not worry and that he, Blodger, MERC, Sly, and Sheldon are in the zoo and are ready to help him. Then, Miles advices Haruna to just stay cool, be himself, and not freak out. With a smile, Haruna thanks Miles through the microphone, when Mirandos arrives, and sits right to Haruna on the bench. Haruna nervously waves at Mirandos, hoping that she doesn’t notice the pink blush on his cheeks that were starting to form, and she waves back at him, then questions where Miles, Blodger, and MERC are as unbeknownst to her, Miles is hiding in the bushes to coach Haruna. Haruna’s nerves, however, still get the better of him and he winds up saying that Miles, Blodger, and MERC having gone to a trio mission and suggests that they should wait for them to come back, much to Miles’ annoyance as he facepalms himself. Clearing her throat, Mirandos tells Haruna to excuse her and she turns to speak into the microphone to ask Loretta what she should do now. After some quick thinking, Loretta has an idea on asking Haruna to have some A La Mode ice cream with her (Mirandos) then go see the new panther exhibit after that. Thanking Loretta, Mirandos turns to face Haruna again to ask him about having some A La Mode ice cream and going to see the panther exhibit after that. Mirandos was afraid that Haruna would reject that suggestion, but to her surprise, he gladly accepts as he and Mirandos got up, hand in hand, but they quickly let go and they laughed awkwardly before walking off. On the other side, a small man was cleaning inside the peacock exhibit, only he was revealed to be Gadfly Garnet. He was planning to steal some of the zoo’s newest devices technologies, and no one will be able to stop him, but he’ll have to keep blending in if he wants to get his hands on that tech stuff, and hopefully, those Mission Force One kids don’t get in his way. Meanwhile, in the zoo’s cafe, Haruna and Mirandos were awkwardly having their a la mode ice cream. Mirandos then asks when Miles, Blodger, and MERC are coming back as Haruna says that they’ll be in the zoo soon, then to distract her, Haruna asks Mirandos where Loretta is and when she is coming. Mirandos says that she’ll be coming any minute now, then to keep Haruna from asking more questions, she asks a question about what he and the boys have been doing lately. Haruna gulps down a bit of his ice cream and replied that he, Blodger, and Miles haven't done much lately, except doing some blastboarding, then suggests that she should come over and watch after their visit here in the zoo is over, but Mirandos smiles apologetically and says that she can't, because she and Loretta need to catch up with their studying; however, she'd love to come and watch one day. Villain Motives * Gadfly Garnett: To steal some of the zoo’s newest devices and technology Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to [http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Animan| ''Animan] from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. * Haruna and Mirandos are shown to have feelings for each other. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Gadfly Garnet Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 27 images Category:Miles images Category:Haruna images Category:Mirandos images Category:Miles From Tomorrowland images Category:Romance images Category:Group images Category:Season 27 episodes based on cartoons